The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 April 2019
23:49-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:49-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:49-45 Come now. 23:49-46 Reply. 23:49-53 C'mon now Quinton, let's see a reply. 23:50-16 Communicate the reply though. 23:50-20 I didn’t mean to separate them! I was hoping Atticus would follow damn it. 23:50-39 Hmph, so this was due to TKF. 23:50-43 And I DID communicate the reply last time. 23:50-44 Let's punish TKF for his actions. 23:50-46 Damned TKF. 23:50-52 I wonder why TKF did it. 23:50-54 I believe a demotion is needed for TKF 23:50-59 True. 23:51-06 I will demote right now. 23:51-13 Brb. 23:53-25 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:53-27 korra DM 23:54-04 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:56-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-35 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:08-02 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 00:13-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:13-34 How the fuck was this removed from bookmarks 00:13-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:14-11 korra dm 00:14-18 hehehe 00:14-38 Idk. 00:16-13 Hmph. 00:16-20 Seems Annabeth and Percy is here 00:16-32 Bean 00:16-45 Indeed. 00:16-50 For the moment. 00:17-04 /sendannouncement has been kicked by . 00:17-07 wow 00:17-09 -_- 00:17-13 omg 00:17-18 oh wow i thought that was real 00:17-21 -_- is to be suppressed 00:17-22 i was about to demote Q 00:17-26 omg 00:17-34 you cant do that anyway 00:17-38 bet 00:17-43 bet 00:17-59 i will simply travel to louisiana and steal korra's computer 00:18-07 then, i will demote u 00:18-16 Is there some script here for Facebook and Twitter links? 00:18-19 They seem to be different on TDL 00:18-37 Oh, yeah, that's what I was going to ask you about earlier. 00:18-42 Indeed. 00:18-45 I added it last night. 00:18-46 None of the links on your profile work. 00:18-58 Was testin'. 00:19-03 Seems to be shit though, kinda ugly too. 00:19-26 HIGHBURY 00:20-35 Seems Endgame is now on the front page of Fandumb 00:20-53 Not surprising. 00:22-20 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:22-23 korra dm 00:22-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:24-24 sapre wants delicious . 00:25-08 Me too. 00:26-39 I have a skeleton in my villainous faction made up of humans ( and some weird ghoul like thing with a white face. Is the skeleton a good or bad addition? 00:29-05 Bad 00:29-15 Skeletons are dead 00:29-35 Living skeleton. 00:30-40 Skeletons ain't live 00:30-43 Lmfao 00:31-42 This one is in my universe. 00:32-01 Is the skeleton gay 00:32-37 Wtf no. 00:33-15 lol 00:33-18 \o 00:33-22 \o 00:34-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:34-20 \o 00:36-16 I feel as if we need to apologize to Chase for our treatment of him. 00:36-29 I thought ya had some skeletons in the closet, Quinton1721 00:36-48 Damn it, get Quibty vack on! 00:36-52 back 00:37-02 Good quotes of the day: 00:37-07 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/481590087772143616/570407437203669000/unknown.png 00:37-26 My whole school is straight gay les or bi lulz 00:37-27 ^ 00:38-14 TKF fell for low tier memes as usual. 00:38-21 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 00:38-38 lol. 00:38-51 Come now, CS. 00:38-54 Let's roleplay it out. 00:40-38 Sorry I can't. I slept badly. 00:40-51 bbigAs expected. 00:41-36 Try going back to sleep then? 00:41-39 I can reply as Steven as needed. 00:41-44 I will edit Episode 8. 00:41-55 instead o' just being "i slept badly"? 00:42-44 I destroyed a liberal on RPC and they fled chat upset. 00:44-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:48-26 How long did you sleep for? @Syde 00:48-28 http://prntscr.com/ng0u72 00:48-35 Let's read this. 00:48-36 I don't remember. 00:48-52 Did you wake up earlier or go to bed later? 00:48-55 I wasn't keeping track of the time. 00:48-58 Neither. 00:49-02 ok 00:49-02 Just couldn't sleep. 00:49-09 AR comin' up soon. 00:49-32 I feel as if we should apologize to CS for our treatment of him in the past few days. 00:49-46 He was treated fine, offered help, etc. 00:50-00 Two usas might face the chopping block in my vote. 00:53-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:53-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:53-29 I sprained my eyebrows 00:53-39 Come on, bruh. 00:53-45 I feel as if each person here needs to say sorry to him, 00:53-52 starting with TheKorraFanatic and EarthlingnAkumi. 00:53-53 Whom 00:53-59 Who though? 00:54-12 Hm, C.Syde65? 00:54-12 @ Korra. 00:54-24 Dippy, for sure. 00:54-40 Else? 00:54-46 I am not sure who else. 00:54-48 It might be, 00:54-54 since I haven't been active in the roleplay lately. 00:55-01 Who do you think, CS? 00:55-08 Not sure. 00:55-14 Me neither. 00:55-19 Perhaps I can discuss my concerns soon. 00:55-24 But today is not the time. 00:55-51 what did i do 00:55-55 Wtf, Discussions has a glitch where it repeats. 00:56-08 You will give your concerns so those will have time to change their patterns right? 00:56-20 Sure. 00:56-21 Perhaps he will. 00:56-52 I feel as if CS and I, as the potrayers of Steven, 00:56-57 affi remember he is a concerned 18 yr old boi. 00:57-48 I feel as if I am the perfect user to portray an 18 yr boi. 00:57-56 You can understudy as Steven. 00:58-03 Along with Wellington, as you were requested to. 00:58-05 Nope. 00:58-08 No teen say "Oh dear" in regular convo 00:58-32 This was removed as he is an 18 yr old boi. 00:58-53 Good 00:58-56 Tell me what to reply with. 00:59-22 Let's get Brick back. 00:59-26 That was a horrific ordeal earlier. 00:59-35 Huh 01:00-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:00-43 I feel as if Episode 9, so far, 01:00-47 is the worst episode in a while. 01:00-55 Me too. 01:01-20 I also feel as if Episodes 2 and 3 should be redone. 01:01-33 Rewritten, sure. 01:01-38 Re-roleplayed. 01:01-44 Not rewritten to some random hitta's wishes. 01:01-55 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:02-04 Nope. 01:02-13 Gonna be rewritten in #wiki-work. 01:02-51 Proposal: Add a cat human hybrid race. 01:02-56 Cannot believe Discord was FANDOMnized. 01:02-59 Looks horrific. 01:03-39 I am sorry to say this, and I know this may be difficult to fathom, 01:03-46 but TKF-SF-DTF are the bbackbone/b of the RP. 01:04-21 true 01:06-16 I sort of feel as if the roleplayer would NEVER have been completed without me. 01:06-22 This may seem hard to understand but it is the truth. 01:07-39 Why do they need to be RPed? Can't they just be edited? 01:07-40 Me, tbh. 01:07-49 You added it as a meme and I forced it in. 01:08-11 Look, 01:08-17 Tell me, just where was the RP without Bap? 01:08-23 What was even going on? 01:08-24 Add goats to the RP 01:08-27 Sure. 01:08-59 Bruh 01:13-31 Achievements gonna be gone tomorrow. 01:13-33 Shoulda happened today. 01:14-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:14-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:15-10 Me currently. 01:15-13 https://postimg.cc/tZJmspY2/13a759bb 01:15-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:16-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:16-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:16-23 Sure. 01:16-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:16-52 Head longer than my leg 01:16-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:16-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-50 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 01:18-00 Not possible, the last time I checked. Unless you were born with leg deformities. Or something happened to your legs due to an extreme injury or something. 01:18-07 Thought I looked niceish, took a picture. 01:18-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:18-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-50 Quinton just have a long ass head C.Syde65 01:19-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:19-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-18 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:20-28 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 01:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:21-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-05 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:22-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:22-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:22-32 I need h...... 01:23-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-37 An ass head? So either he has a head that looks like an arse. Or a head that looks like a donkey. 01:26-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:26-09 UM. 01:26-13 Well okay then. 01:26-26 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:26-31 Pesky C.Syde65 01:26-37 Your days are outnumbered 01:27-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:27-33 I look HOT. 01:27-42 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 01:27-49 Sweaty, sure 01:27-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:27-53 night TDL 01:28-00 day TDL 01:28-06 ’night. 01:28-09 9 early af 01:28-30 9:30 01:28-35 and i might come back later 01:28-42 if i cant fall asleep . . . 01:28-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:29-07 On May 16th I shall go to bed at 9:00. 01:29-13 Putting spaces in between . . . is gay 01:30-00 I myself thought peeps going to sleep at 9PM was a myth once 01:30-11 But only because I will be staying up 19 consecutive hours on May 17. 01:30-36 I stay up 19 hours in a breeze 01:32-18 I will be staying up also about 20 hours on the 13th. 01:32-40 Well, with about a five-hour break for sleep in between, so maybe not. 01:33-05 I sort of feel as if an old racist white man in TDL is needed, along with a slur for demons and angels made. 01:33-22 Y'all shoulda seen when I destroyed that liberal on RPC earlier. 01:33-24 It felt epic. 01:33-32 Sure you did. 01:33-43 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/509230764270026752/570411493795823646/unknown.png 01:33-48 I got threats and shit for that comment. 01:34-14 From who? 01:34-21 Ranae's the name. 01:34-42 What did they say? 01:35-22 Let's see, got told to watch my back, got called simple minded, transphobic, to watch out, etc. 01:35-27 Lol. 01:35-30 Typical. 01:35-59 Transgender ain't exist 01:36-44 Nope. 01:36-49 http://prntscr.com/ng16tw 01:37-09 What? 01:37-34 There could be multiple reasons someone isn't dating. 01:37-37 Like me. 01:37-42 What. 01:37-44 Because on May 17 I will wake up at 7AM, be at school 8:30-12:30 and then be on a school field trip to Universal Studios from 12:30PM-2:00 AM 01:37-58 The dating comment was irrelevant to the screenshot! 01:37-59 I presume AaP be tranz 01:38-15 I figured, but still. 01:38-23 What the— 01:39-01 I rememba when Quinty was full SJW 01:39-10 Now he a decent bruh 01:39-28 I remember that too. 01:39-31 Idk what happened though. 01:39-36 ^ 01:39-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:39-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:39-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:40-13 big Magic. 01:40-24 Doesn't even use LGBTJKFJTHD anymore. 01:40-52 True 01:41-12 Makes jokes about random, fake sexualities such as omnisexual. 01:41-56 Whom 01:41-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:42-16 I myself am ProfessorHartingtonsexual 01:43-03 Who wants a good meme? 01:43-37 Ah, shit. 01:43-45 Nvm, I don't have a screenshot of it like I thought. 01:43-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:44-29 Good 01:45-35 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 01:45-50 Alright, I got this meme: 01:45-52 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/481590087772143616/564131364082024448/unknown.png 01:48-03 Low-tier. 01:48-31 Found another liberal. 01:49-18 YOU are a liberal. 01:49-23 Supporting BERNIE. 01:49-55 I ain't a liberal. 01:50-01 And I support Beto now. 01:50-27 Lmfao, El Beto. 01:50-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:50-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:50-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:50-58 No one: 01:51-15 Liberals: im offended!!!!! 01:51-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:52-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:54-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:54-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:55-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:55-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-33 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:57-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:57-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:57-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:57-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:58-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-25 Hehehe. 01:58-43 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:59-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:59-56 Link 01:59-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:00-59 Avengers Engay 02:01-17 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-49 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:01-50 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:04-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:07-00 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 02:11-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:12-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:26-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:29-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:48-01 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:49-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:50-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:50-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:52-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:52-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:53-15 Bring me Chasity McFly 02:53-44 I myself rememba when McFly turned his favorite character gay and transgender 02:54-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:54-51 (joy) 02:56-02 (joy) 02:57-33 I hear screaming down the hallways because you're gay you're a giant bruh you should hug yourself 03:03-03 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 03:03-17 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 03:03-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-36 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:08-41 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:11-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:12-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 05:49-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:49-19 I've encountered that glitch. 05:51-49 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:51-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:51-56 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:54-12 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:00-27 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 08:16-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:16-20 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:17-07 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:19-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:19-29 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:22-10 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:22-21 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:51-29 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:51-31 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:53-48 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~